


Un amour impossible

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Tout les séparent et le condamne à mort. Un monde intolérant, une prophétie, ses préférences et la marque à son bras mais une potion va les réunir à jamais....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 5





	Un amour impossible

Harry était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de préfet, une jambe dans le vide et un bras sur l’autre genou. Il regardait par la fenêtre la nuit s’étalant sur la forêt en face de lui.

« Je suis égoïste non ? »

Fit-il comme absent. Draco Malfoy sur le lit, encore nu de leurs ébats peu avant, se tourna sur le côté la tête dans son bras, à peine recouvert du drap.

« Je ne pense pas. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire ça. »

Harry aurait pu ricaner mais se contenta de soupirer.

« C’est fuir la réalité. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de soupirer.

« Je dirais que c’est carrément fuir la vie… Mais personne ne pourrait te le reprocher, et certainement pas moi. »

Harry se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu te souviens d’avant. Avant qu’il ne revienne pour de bon. C’était tellement facile de te haïr. Tellement bon de n’être qu’un gamin naïf. »

Draco se releva et enroula ses hanches avec le drap, froissé et sale, mais qu’importe. Il se plaça sur le côté du brun et le prit dans ses bras un moment en lui caressant les cheveux.

« A cette époque, je n’avais pas la marque. Tu croyais encore en l’avenir. Je donnerai beaucoup pour revenir à cette époque, » chuchota le blond.

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c’est vers toi que je suis venu quand mes rêves et mes espoirs se sont brisés. Après avoir détruit tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur… »

« Peut-être que tu savais que je ne porterais pas de jugement, » fit calmement le blond, « que tu te fichais de ce que je pouvais bien penser. »

« Hn… Peut-être, » admit Harry. Le silence remplissait la pièce, un silence calme et mélancolique.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire ? » demanda Draco. Harry soupira, un long soupire triste et résigné, comme si le fait d’expirer son air pourrait alléger ses épaules. 

« Je veux au moins avoir une fois dans ma vie le choix sur mon avenir. »

« Tu pourrais fuir dans le monde moldu, » proposa calmement Draco.

« Et être rongé de culpabilité toute ma vie. »

Draco soupira, effectivement vu comme ça c’était peut-être pire que son choix.

« Et si je suis à tes côtés pour te le faire oublier ? »

Harry prit sa main pour l’embrasser et la garda pour la caresser du pouce.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise Dray, tu auras un bel avenir en tant que mangemort. Tu es déjà bras droit de Voldemort non ? »

C’était une question rhétorique, Harry savait bien que Draco était le bras droit du Lord, et son chouchou d’ailleurs. Draco était puissant, très puissant.

« Harry… »

Draco laissa un moment le silence les envelopper, il dénoua sa gorge pour parler et reprit doucement.

« Tu sais Harry, je suis gay. Si un jour ça se sait, je serai tué. Les sorciers nous considèrent comme des monstres, surtout les sangs purs. Un jour ils finiront par l’apprendre, ça commence déjà à être compliquer de me cacher… Repousser les filles de mon mariage arrangé… Une fois marié comment est-ce que j'expliquerai que je ne puisse même pas bander face à ma femme? Ils comprendront forcément un jour...»

Harry déposa un baiser sur le ventre de Draco pour calmer ses tremblements.

« … Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas rester sous les ordres de ce mégalo, je ne veux pas rester dans cette communauté intolérante. »

La fin de sa phrase sonnait désespérée. Harry enserra sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu sais Dray, je pense aussi que je suis gay. Ça ne fait que conforter mon choix. Cette communauté, cette vie ne nous mérite pas tu sais. »

Il en avait marre des manipulations de Dumbledore, il en avait marre d’être pris pour cible par les médias, d’être encensé, puis trainé dans la boue juste après. Tout le monde croyait en lui, et deux jours plus tard le huait pour il ne savait quoi. Fudge lui léchait les bottes, après l’avoir presque fait passer pour fou à lier. Il en avait marre des chauds froids de cette putain de société.

« Draco, je crois que je t’aime. Je… Je voulais te le dire avant de partir. »

Draco serra son corps contre le sien

« Ne pars pas sans moi alors. Je ne tiendrai pas tout seul ici. »

Harry releva les yeux sur Draco en entendant sa voix trembler. Le blond pleurait. Il passa une main sur sa joue lentement, tendrement, puis se redressa pour venir l’embrasser avec passion et désespoir. 

Harry se recula à peine pour le regarder, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je t’emmène avec moi Dray. Si tu le veux je t’emporterai avec moi. »

Draco le mena vers le lit et lovés l’un contre l’autre ils finirent par s’endormir sous les caresses tendres.

La promesse venait d’être scellée.

* * *

Draco se réveilla, on était samedi matin, la potion devait être prête. Il regardait Harry, sur lui, collé à son ventre comme un enfant presque apaisé si on omettait la position presque fœtale, signe d’angoisse chez lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux un moment pour le réveiller tout en douceur.

Le brun papillonna des yeux et vint quémander un baiser. Pas de sourire, juste un air neutre qui fendilla le cœur du blond.  
Les yeux verts le regardaient avec tendresse derrière ce voile de douleur.

« Je veux faire de cette journée la dernière et la plus belle, » fit le brun sur le ton d’un enfant capricieux. Draco soupira et se força à peine à ricaner.

« Alors on va la rendre la plus belle possible. »

Cela débuta sous la douche où Draco alluma consciencieusement le brun de ses mains savonneuses. Une main sur son sexe, une sur son dos, entamant une lente descente vers la raie des fesses. Harry gémissait, les mains plaquées contre le carrelage froid, et cambra les reins pour laisser à Draco une belle vue sur son postérieur. Le premier doigt tira à Harry un gémissement indécent, alors que Draco commençait à perdre la tête. Au second Harry se recula un peu, collant ses fesses au sexe de Draco.

« Viens ! »

Draco retira ses doigts de l’antre chaud pour se coller à Harry, sa main toujours sur son sexe à le torturer. Il se positionna et le pénétra d’un coup, lentement mais inexorablement, arrachant à Harry un gros râle de pure extase. Le blond de sa main libre lui enserra les hanches pour l’aider dans ses mouvements.

Pas de violence, ni de brutalité. Draco allait et venait avec lenteur et délicatesse, il voulait que cette journée soit la plus douce pour eux deux. Il accéléra sous les suppliques du brun qui gémissait à la limite des larmes de joies.

« Oh putain Draco, Draco, c’est bon, je t’aime putain ! »

Le blond accéléra encore un peu avec des mouvements un peu secs pour frapper la prostate du brun à chaque fois, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il devait mordre un peu le cou du brun pour éviter de crier son plaisir, et ses gémissements se mélangeaient à ceux de Harry qui le suppliait de jouir en lui, bien au fond, de le marquer à jamais comme son amant, son amour. De lui faire visiter le paradis encore et encore.

« Je t’aime Harry, viens pour moi, » réussit-il à grogner dans son oreille, et Harry dans un râle rauque accompagné de spasmes éjacula dans la main du blond. L’anus qui se contractait sur son sexe fit tourner la tête du blond qui, dans un dernier coup de rein puissant, se déversa en lui, au plus profond de lui comme demandé.

Malgré son orgasme dévastateur Draco maintenait le brun collé au mur par les hanches pour ne pas qu’il se retrouve au sol. Il semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Draco se retira de lui et le retourna pour venir l’embrasser fougueusement en le collant à lui.

Le reste de la douche et des préparatifs pour sortir furent doux et lents entre les deux amants.

Draco en sortant de la chambre de préfet regarda un moment le brun dans les yeux avant de venir enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher de la journée, et qu’importe le regard des autres il le garderait jalousement à ses côtés tout ce temps.

Dans les couloirs ils choquèrent certains élèves à vie, mais s’en fichaient bien. Une fois dans le hall le silence se fit, une sorte d’incompréhension se lisait sur les visages. Loin de s’en soucier, Harry sautillait comme un gamin devant Draco.

« Dit ? »

« Hn ? » Fit le blond avec un sourire doux. C’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait son brun dans cet état !

« On est super riche et tout et tout, ça te dirait d’aller visiter le pays de tes rêves ? »

Un fin sourcil blond se souleva.

« Harry, le transplanage à longue, très longue distance n’est vraiment pas recommandé… »

Harry frotta ses ongles.

« Tu parles à Harry Potter, Dray, pas au premier pecno du coin. »

Avec un doux sourire Draco soupira.

« Tu veux aller où ? »

Les yeux verts le détaillaient.

« Voir la tour Eiffel, le Colisée de Rome, les plages de Hawaï et les Fjords du nord du globe. »

« Rien que ça ? » Ricana Draco.

« S’il te plait Dray. »  
Le froid Draco Malfoy, face à une bouille enfantine, ne put qu’accepter avec un sourire béat.

Et une fois passé à la banque sorcière, ils transplanèrent ensemble pour faire des folies. Monter tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, la main dans la main dans l’ignorance la plus parfaite des gens autour, pareil pour le Colisée de Rome, et la chapelle Sixtine que Draco admira un long moment. 

Leur glace eut un gout exquis, main dans la main, à se bécoter comme un jeune couple en lune de miel.

Draco enlaça Harry sur la plage de sable fin à Hawaï, un cocktail dans la main. Le chocolat chaud à la terrasse d’un yacht devant les icebergs sur les fjords fut idyllique, Draco les emmena ensuite voir les palais de Moscou, et le soleil commençait déjà à s’enfuir quand Harry le prit dans les bras.

« C’était vraiment la plus belle journée de ma vie. »

« Moi aussi, » lui souffla le blond en l’embrassant pour les ramener dans leur chambre à Poudlard.

* * *

Dans la chambre Harry avait entrepris de faire subir milles tortures délicieuses au blond qui, la main dans les cheveux du brun et le dos contre la porte, ne contenait plus ses gémissements dus à une fellation de rêve offerte par son amant.

Quand un doigt se faufila en lui il n’en pu plus et le supplia de venir.

Harry remonta le long de son corps en léchant le nombril, puis un téton. Il agrippa les fesses de Draco qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Haletants, leurs sexes se frôlant, ils se dévoraient la bouche avec désir. Harry glissa une main pour guider son sexe et pénétrer le blond qui se cambra dans un râle d’extase. Harry en profita pour lui embrasser le cou et la pomme d’Adam.

Draco enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant, emporté par le plaisir foudroyant du sexe de son amant enfoncé en lui, le maltraitant et frappant sa prostate sans cesse.

Dans un râle, à l’unisson, ils jouirent et une fois leur respiration redevenue presque normale, s’embrassèrent.  
C’était vraiment une journée exquise !

Harry porta Draco sur le lit pour qu’ils passent le reste de la nuit à se câliner. Il était bien, simplement là, dans ses bras. Draco lui caressait les cheveux et le dos, il lui caressait le ventre avec le sourire. Avant de s’endormir apaisés Draco et lui prirent la fiole de la table de nuit.

« Bonne nuit mon amour, » fit Draco en buvant cul sec.

« Bonne nuit Dray, je t’aime. C’était la plus belle journée de ma vie... »

« Moi aussi. »

Ils s’embrassèrent et enfin s’endormirent enlacés l’un à l’autre.

* * *

Hermione lisait une lettre reçue deux minutes auparavant, elle était avec les autres au petit-déjeuner. 

Et ses larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues.

C’était pour ça.

Harry avait voulu faire de sa dernière journée la plus belle de sa vie. Elle était triste et en colère aussi… Mais… Mais après tout il avait ses raisons. Un amour impossible, un combat à mort à cause d’une prophétie, une vie de chien du début à la fin en somme. Alors à bien y réfléchir elle était heureuse pour lui.

Ron et la table toute entière la regardaient, les yeux ronds. Elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

Et tant pis pour eux, ces intolérants, ces crétins qui avaient foutu tant de responsabilités sur le dos d’une seule personne, sans le préparer plus que ça. Le rendant malheureux en fin de compte. Et tant pis, qu’ils se démerdent, ils avaient certainement passé une journée magnifique, et de ce qu’elle avait pu voir la veille il, ou ils étaient partis heureux, amoureux et le cœur léger.

« Hermione, il se passe quoi ? » Demanda Ron incrédule. Il se prit une baffe sans avoir été préparé à la colère de la brune.

« Il se passe que par VOTRE FAUTE, VOTRE  INTOLÉRANCE , VOS CONNERIE DE  PROPHÉTIE , VOS MANIPULATIONS, deux amoureux sont partis ! »

« Hein ? » Lâcha intelligemment Neville juste à côté d’elle.

Il lui fallait trouver un coupable à sa colère, elle le savait, mais finalement le coupable était bien choisi : tout était de la faute des sorciers ! Et elle faisait partie du lot. Elle n’avait pas vu la détresse de son ami, elle n’avait pas vu son mal être !

A cause d’eux tous.

La lettre lui disait comment il ne supportait plus ce monde. Les sorciers, leur intolérance, leurs magouilles, et il expliquait que seul ce choix l’apaiserait.

Elle s’effondra en pleurs.

Il avait intérêt à être apaisé, ils avaient intérêt à être heureux quelque part pour vivre leur amour. Et pas en enfer comme pourraient le penser les autres, ceux qui jugeaient un amour, juste pour une question de sexe.

Elle vit à peine Ron lire la lettre, et pâlir.

Elle vit à peine ses lèvres prononcer un merde sonore.

Elle le sentit la prendre dans ses bras, et elle le sentit pleurer lui aussi en murmurant des pardons.

Elle n’en avait que faire de leurs remords à tous. Leur imbécilité avait coûté la vie à tous les deux.

C’est avec le directeur qu’ils allèrent dans la chambre de préfet pour y découvrir les deux amants morts enlacés. Elle vit le directeur détourner les yeux, coupable. C’était presque un meurtre, il avait trop de responsabilités dans le malheur de Harry, il aurait du être plus présent, le préparer plus, le protéger de lui mais aussi de cette communauté intolérante.

Il se souvenait lui aussi de son amant, jeune, qui n’avait pas supporté la pression et s’était suicidé.

Encore des morts à cause de la société.

Ses yeux brillaient mais pas de malice ou d'un sort comme il faisais souvent...  


Il était juste un vieil homme impuissant dans ce monde.

« Pardon, » fit-il aux amoureux avant de faire sortir les personnes présentes.

Il avait été un vieil imbécile aveugle.


End file.
